the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean
|status= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=None |eyes=Dark |skin=Pale |sword= |class= |occupation=One of the ten NoHead Recruits |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*NoHeads **NoHead Recruits |masters=Mr. Stupid NoHead |apprentices= }} Sean (1986-2020) is a half-blood mutant and a male NoHead. He went to Superhero School, befriending Roger Black and Mykew Hadeline in the process, and upon graduating college, began a search for the NoHeads that ended with his registration to their cause in 2014. To cut off any ties with his old life, Mr. Stupid NoHead also murdered Sean's parents. Sean fought in the Battle of Tsala shortly before his death at the hands of the Police Grand Army. Biography Early life Sean was born in 1986. In 1994, Sean began his education at Superhero School, where he soon became best friends with fellow student Mykew Hadeline and briefly Roger Black. He kept to himself most of the time and did not really make friends with other students in his year. He was mentioned to be friends with Bethany Donner, but he was not known to consistently spend time with her and her gang. Sean graduated his eleventh year at the alarmingly early age of sixteen and began attending Superhero University. During the Battle of Superhero University, Sean, along with Bethany Donner, chose to remain in the school in order to bring Sheriff Bladepoint to Mr. Stupid NoHead. He finally encountered Bladepoint, but too late, and Donner waved him out. Bladepoint, Joseph Abernathy, and Roxanne Waterston spotted Sean pleading with a NoHead that he was on his side, but they ignored him as they had already stumbled upon a similar situation. Becoming a NoHead It is unknown what Sean did immediately after his graduation, but he may have joined Roger Black, who had since become the Gladiator. This is believable, as Roger was Sean's best friend at school. Before he began training with Mr. Stupid NoHead, the Dark Lord took Sean to the latter's home. There, he burst in and killed his parents. Sean was outraged, and angrily turned his lightning upon NoHead. NoHead, however, deflected the attack and cruelly told him if his parents meant that much to him, he was not truly NoHead material. Sean apologized and they returned to the NoHead Base, though Sean was still depressed over the loss of his family. Second NoHead War Battle of the Wasp Upon learning that Rotta Hecks had successfully captured Mayor Katie Black from New York City, Sean immediately went to intercept them. Although he failed to capture them, he instead chose to help take down the police's power source, which the Wasp was already engaging. With Sean manning a cannon, the cruisers traded turbolaser and proton torpedo fire with the power source Sat point-blank range. Both vessels took heavy damage in the exchange, but the power source ultimately won, sending the Wasp plunging towards the streets. Sean immediately made for an escape pod, and successfully fled the base. However, Baby Intelligence and his new friend, Sebiscuits Cardarphen, managed to free the Mayor and escape. Operation: Purge Shortly afterwards, Annabeth was sent to patrol on Pennsylvania, and Sean wished her luck in her task. Mr. Stupid NoHead had told him about Operation: Purge, which made him very excited. Eventually, Rotta communicated with him, telling the NoHead that he needed to go to the Emergency NoHead Base. Mere moments after Rotta left, Sean was contacted by Annabeth. She vented to him that she feared for her safety with police after her, and that she would prefer to travel to the Second NoHead Base with the other NoHeads in a convoy. Sean agreed with this, and promised he would come for her in Pennsylvania. After she left, Sean proceeded to depart for the Emergency NoHead Base. When the NoHead fleet emerged out of hyperspace at the Emergency NoHead Base, Sean landed his plane, which he was sharing with two other NoHeads, in the base and climbed out of it, where he was surprised to find several chambers where he could settle down, clean up, and have a good meal. After finishing in the shower, Annabeth set off to find Sean. Sean was angry at their situation, as Mr. Stupid NoHead had offered them riches and the chance to rule the world, but now they were on the run, unable to return home for the time being. After finding Annabeth, Sean expressed this to her, who had more faith in NoHead than he did. Just then, Mr. Stupid NoHead called for them in the central chamber. With a grin, Black told Sean he should reconsider, and then the two joined everyone else, who were regrouping in the chamber. NoHead appeared on a large hologram and told everyone it was safe to return to the NoHead Base. Sean told Annabeth she was right all along, before everyone headed off. Seeking Baby Intelligence Under orders from Mr. Stupid NoHead, who had learned that Baby Intelligence was abroad seeking out three scrolls that could bring about his fall from power, Sean accompanied the NoHead Recruits as they sought out Baby Intelligence meaning to thwart his mission at all costs. They stopped to rest at an outcrop, and just as they were preparing to leave again Sean came to suspect, rather accurately, that Baby Intelligence was hiding under a boulder. Unfortunately for the Recruits, however, Black found this extremely unlikely and claimed they did not have time to "upturn every stone in the solar system". She firmly told Sean to respect her authority and instructed the group to leave and head for a nearby city, continuing their search elsewhere and in vain. Battle of the Eastern Field Legacy It was revealed decades after Sean was killed that the clergy of the Styricat worshiped the NoHead Recruits as deities. They considered Sean to have helped Mother Nature (or Annabeth Black) create the universe, though it is rather unlikely they knew what his name was. Physical description Sean was very pale, and his hardened skin was slightly transparent. He had wide, staring, black eyes and a gaunt face. He also sported black, frizzy hair and carried his sword under his belt. Personality and traits Sean was described as a "fierce, hot-tempered man". He insisted on having his way in interactions, responding with violent uncontrolled anger when contradicted. He was known to be a mean-spirited and petty child as well as an acquaintance of Bethany Donner, although she seemed to consider him annoying. As an adult, he also hated individuals with Autism, and possibly other disabilities as well. Powers and abilities Sean was trained as a NoHead, leaving him to focus more on his fighting skills. He was known to have a clever mind and had an excellent aptitude for theoretical learning, particularly when it came to dark powers (though was less competent in the application of that knowledge). Sean possessed the power of flight, allowing him to travel at high speed through the air. He was capable of aerial deceleration to the point where he could hover in place. Relationships Annabeth Black , his friend and whom he had a crush on.]] Although Sean instantly had a crush on Annabeth Black, Annabeth did not feel the same way about him. After he saved her from a series of vines, however, the two were able to come clear. From there, he was on good terms with Annabeth. She was his best friend among the NoHead ranks, and he had almost as much respect for her as he did for leading authorities in the group. Both of them confided in each other their greatest fears, and Annabeth was more than patient in letting Sean vent to her. Sean would return this form of affection. When Annabeth became afraid that two police would kill her in Pennsylvania, she immediately contacted him, telling him that she feared for her safety with police after her, and that she would prefer to travel to the Second NoHead Base with the other NoHeads in a convoy. Sean agreed with her and resolved to come back for her, indicating how much he valued her life. She valued his life as well, as shown when she relentlessly defended him from oncoming robot soldiers. When they returned to the Base, Annabeth got herself clean and immediately searched for Sean, who knew he could comfort her. Sean was angry at their situation, and expressed this to her, who had more faith in NoHead than her friend did. He served her loyally after the Battle of Yellowstone. Bartholomew Gales Sean and Bartholomew Gales seemed to get along quite well. Bartholomew trusted Sean not to judge him for the reason their lessons ended, and thereby confided in him what he didn't confide in anyone else. Sean told him why he should show Annabeth love and forgive her, rather than letting their lack of communication turn them against each other. Their views of each other were probably heavily influenced by the fact that Sean used to have a crush on Annabeth and it is safe to assume that Barty still did. Bethany Donner Sean was friends with Bethany Donner, and he was one of the few people whom she considered to be her equal. However, Sean did not feel compelled to join any gang, including Bethany's. Sean did assist Bethany in the Dark Tower until she felt he was no longer needed and sent him off. It is also said that they had known each other prior to their arrival at Superhero School. Mr. Stupid NoHead Sean first met Mr. Stupid NoHead in 2014, in the Third NoHead Base, where NoHead subjugated Sean into servitude. However, NoHead did not take kindly to failure or disloyalty from him. Despite Sean's unwavering loyalty, the Dark Lord saw him as little more than a servant to be destroyed when his use for the Grandmaster went dry. In the midst of war, however, Sean's trust in NoHead began to waver, having come to believe he had betrayed him. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:1986 births Category:2020 deaths Category:6 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Battle of California participants Category:Battle of the Eastern Field fatalities Category:Dark mutants Category:Educated in 1998 Category:Half-bloods Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:NoHead Recruits Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Second War casualties Category:Superhero School students Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Villains Category:Unknown Superhero School Classification